crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash: Mind Over Mutant
Crash: Mind over Mutant is the latest Crash Bandicoot game. It was released in North America on October 7, 2008 and on October 31, 2008 in Europe and Australia. However, as Crash of the Titans, this game wasn't released in Japan. It is the latest installment of the Crash Bandicoot series and the seventh chronologically. Gameplay This game, like Crash Twinsanity, is a free-roaming game but has missions Crash has to complete in order to beat the game. It also has fifty optional missions. Abilities In this game, the players are able to store their favorite Titans to play whenever they like but can only store one titans at a time in Crash's pocket. Crash has a new dodge move and “counter” move which will inflict extra damage on his enemies. Crash can now dig underground as real-life bandicoots really do; this will allow for Crash to unlock bonus items. Crash can also climb vertical surfaces and jump side-to-side to connected areas and dodge hazards. Multiplayer Like Crash of the Titans, this game is 2 player. In the PS2 version, Carbon Crash takes the place of Coco because of problems with Coco for that console. Coco is playable and all the other versions after being defeated by Crash. Story The game begins where Crash is inside his house. Then when he talks to Coco who is next to an eye of the doominator where she is trying to make the eye into the ultimate TV. Crash is given a list of parts he has to find so Coco can successfully make the eye into a TV. After Crash finds the parts Coco turns it on to find a commercial for the NV, a device bluit by a man with a familar face. After watching it the bandicoots wanted some. Then a package comes in the mail that Crash retrieves. Crunch and Coco put them on and send each other text messages. Crash tries to put it on but the NV keeps shocking him every time he touches it even with a stick. Then suddenly N.Gin appears with his army of Ratincians who been abandoned by Cortex. After defeating N.Gin's army, Crash and Aku Aku decide to follow N.Gin to his observatory. They find N.Gin and Crash attempts to punch him in the throat. N.Gin who didn't want to be punched in the throat sent his Ratincians to take Crash outside and beat him up. Then after being defeated N.Gin is told to leave the island by Aku Aku. Then Aku Aku uses N.Gin's telescope to check on Crunch and Coco. Coco and Crunch are standing there still having the NVs on their heads then the NV shakes and takes over Coco's and Crunch's minds. Then Aku Aku and Crash hurries to save Coco and Crunch from the NVs. After saving Coco, they wacth a small video in the Doominator's eye which shows Cortex in his space station with Uka Uka and his old lab parnter, N.Biro! Together Biro and Cortex use Uka Uka as a source of bad Mojo to power up the N.Vs Titans (in order by location): Wumpa Island: Ratcicle-More limber/ Frozen Coast: Magmadon-More limber TK-Grub/Psychic/ Desert: Scorporilla-Different head Rhinoroller-More cat like head Spike-Spikier/ Wumpa Island (2nd Visit): Snipe-Hyena, not wolf/ Junkyard: Sludge-Pig, not chameleon Crunch/ Mount Grimly: Battler-Wolf like Grimly-Ghost/Boxer Yuktopus-Teeth and no duck feet Stench-Wears suit and carries stench gun/ Space Head: Cortex Bosses: Controled Coco/ Scorporilla (mini-boss)/ Controled Crunch and N Brio/ Yuktopus (mini-boss)/ Mutant Cortex Characters Crash Bandicoot crash is het hoofd karakter . Aku Aku die is lomp Coco Bandicoot en zij is een bedweter Crunch Bandicoot Crunch Bandicoot is Crash's cyborg-like friend who lives on Wumpa Island with Crash and Coco. He is also brainwashed and is freed from Cortex's control after being defeated. Dr. N. Gin N.Gin is Cortex's crazy handman. He was left on the island after Cortex's lost in Crash of the Titans. He now observes Crash and his sister from his observatory wishing to become ruler of Wumpa Island. He has a really minor appearance. Nina Cortex Nina Cortex is Cortex's niece who was sent to Evil Public School has punishment for her betrayal in Crash of the Titans. Her Brat Girls also betrayed her. Dr. Nitrus Brio N.Brio is back and teamed up with Cortex for Cortex's latest scheme. He also claims to have invented nearly everything, even the Mind Over Mutants script as he said, "I wrote the line." Dr. Neo Cortex Cortex is also back to finally get rid of Crash forever in his latest scheme involving NVs. Minions Raticians-They now work for N Gin Brat Girls-They now look different Doom Monkeys-They now work for N Brio and have a rocket on their back, not in their head Znus-Bulbous purple creatures with eye beams that work for the Grimlies Slap-Es-Robots riding in purple hands that work for Cortex De:Herrscher der Mutanten Category:Crash Bandicoot games